The Town of Elmore
by NeoNimbus
Summary: Part of The Newcomer universe. 100 strange and unusual moments that Brian and his friends find themselves in.
1. Part 1

**Hello fellow readers! This is NeoNimbus speaking! For those who don't know who I am, I'm the writer for both The Newcomer and The Vampire. I've been waiting to do this side story for a very long time, but I wanted to wait until the right time has come and this is it! Inspired from reading futureauthor13's "Little Moments", both me and Sal decided to take the opportunity to write this side story: a series of 100 drabbles in 10 chapters, each detailing on what goes on within the Newcomer universe.**

**Anyway, I hope every one of you gets the chance to check these drabbles out and without further interruptions, please enjoy the first chapter!**

**The Town of Elmore**

_An Amazing World of Gumball Story_

By NeoNimbus

Chapter 1-Part 1

1.) Help!

It was just a typical day for Brian O'Quinn, as the purple fox lied on the bed, happily reading a comic when all of a sudden, his cell phone rang, prompting him to put the comic book down and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Brian, thank goodness you're here!" Gumball happily replied. "Listen, you have to come to the hospital real quick before it's too-"

"Gumball, get back here right now!" Brian could hear Gumball's mother in the background and before he knew it, a short scuffle occurred before the phone was hung up.

"That was weird." Brian commented, before he put his cell phone away and resumed reading his comic book.

**Meanwhile…**

After yanking Gumball away from the phone, Nicole dragged her son back to the doctor's office and pinned him down on the exam table with all of her might. Thankfully for the older, blue feline, the doctor showed up just in time, carrying the flu vaccine shot with him.

"Now Mrs. Watterson, please hold him down while I administer the shot." the doctor said to Nicole, as he prepared the needle.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

2.) Greetings

Today was turning out to be a fine day for Mr. Robinson, as the older puppet happily read a book in the living room and so far he had nothing but peace and quiet. At least, it was supposed to be until he heard someone, or something, tapping one of the windows.

"Oh what now?!" Mr. Robinson grumbled, as he got up from his seat and investigated the tapping noise. Upon further inspection, Gumball and Darwin suddenly popped out of the blue, startling the older puppet.

"Hi Mr. Robinson!" the brothers happily greeted him.

In response, the older puppet pulled down the window blinds, preventing the two from seeing him. Shortly afterwards, however, he heard a noise from the fireplace and before Mr. Robinson knew it, Gumball and Darwin showed up out of the blue, much to his shock.

"Hi, Mr. Robinson!"

Once again, the older puppet shoved them back into the chimney before blocking the path to prevent them from entering. But then, Mr. Robinson heard a commotion in the kitchen. After a making a few steps in the area, Gumball and Darwin popped out from the stove.

"Hi Mr.-" the Watterson brothers were unable to finish their greetings, as the older puppet shoved them back inside the stove and taped the door shut. But his relief was short-lived, however, as he heard a few splashing noises from behind his back, prompting to reluctantly turn around and see Gumball and Darwin popping out of the sink. At this point, Mr. Robinson gave up and decided there was one thing for him to do.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" the older puppet demanded.

"We just wanted to say hi, that's all." Gumball and Darwin happily responded, causing Mr. Robinson to grumble in annoyance.

* * *

3.) Nose

It was a typical day at Elmore Junior High, as Gumball and Darwin were minding their own business, when they spotted Brian near his locker, scratching his nose. Stunned by the sight, the two rushed right towards their friend right away, leaving the purple fox rather uncomfortable.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?" asked a confused Brian.

"You picked your nose!" Gumball accused his friend.

"Ya picked your nose!" And Darwin just intentionally said it like an idiot to be funny.

No I didn't! I scratched my nose." Brian attempted to explain to his friends.

"Sure you did Brian." Gumball sarcastically spoke, before he and his brother continued to point their finger at the purple fox.

"You just picked...YOUR NOSE!" Darwin continued.

"You guys are really making such a big deal about something you're wrong about." Brian responded in a calm manner, slightly annoyed at how his day was turning out.

* * *

4.) Mind Over Body

Brian, Rhonda and Mike made their way to the park to meet up with Gumball, after the blue feline sent them a text message to meet up with him at six in the morning today, as he wanted to show them something very important. None of them were happy to be woken up this early, but the three decided to meet up with Gumball, as the blue feline showed up on time.

"Hey guys!" Gumball greeted his friends, before he noticed a look of irritation on their faces. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!" Brian shouted in annoyance. "You woke us up at six in the morning and you're asking us what's wrong?!"

"You better have a good reason for this." a weary Rhonda demanded.

"Gumball... It's Saturday... GO TO BED!" Mike started quietly before shouting the last bit into Gumball's face, as the blue feline was taken aback by the maroon badger's words.

"I know, but before I do that, I have something to show you guys." Gumball insisted, all the while trying to calm his friends down.

"...Alright, but you better have a good reason to have all of us here to begin with." Brian reluctantly agreed, before yawning.

"Once this is over, don't do something like this again." said a tired Rhonda.

Gumball didn't respond right away and before the trio knew what happened next, the blue feline moved his ears below his head, leaving the three of them surprised. Soon, he began to twist his body in a full three hundred sixty degrees and his legs jolted up and down, before stopping dead in his tracks, looking at his astonished friends with a smirk.

"So, what do you guys think?"

None of his friends, however, responded to the blue feline's question. Eventually, Mike walked up to Gumball with a look of irritation on his face and proceeded to punch him in the face before walking back home, intending to go back to bed. Likewise, Brian and Rhonda also turned around and were about to walk away until Gumball called out to them.

"Can one you guys bring me to the hospital? I just realized that I can't move."

"Fine, we'll help you out." Brian replied, as he and his girlfriend sighed in annoyance and picked their friend up to take him to the hospital.

* * *

5.) Good Lookin'

It was another typical day at the Watterson residence, but for Gumball, Darwin, Brian and Mike, it was anything but eventful, as nothing good had happened to them so far. To stave off their boredom, the four made their way to the attic, hoping to find something interesting to check out.

While his friends began to look over one area of the attic, Brian was casually shuffling through some boxes, before he noticed a photo album among the stack of boxes, much to his curiosity.

"What's this?" asked Brian, before he opened it up and flipped through a few pages. He stopped at one particular one and gasped in surprise, before he excitedly turned his attention to Mike.

"Mike, you have to see this!"

Mike walked over to where Brian is and showed him the photo. Mike immediately busted out laughing.

"Wow Gumball, you really were an ugly baby!" Brian informed the blue feline, before the purple fox laughed alongside with the maroon badger.

"His eyes are looking in two directions; none of them at the camera!" Mike managed to get out as he continued his laughing fit.

"I don't think he even knew the camera was looking at him." Brian jokingly suggested.

As the two continued to laugh, Gumball could only grumble in embarrassment, as Darwin put a flipper on his brother's shoulder.

"Look on the bright side Gumball; at least you're quite the dapper dan now."

"Hey look! Here's a picture of his last school photo!" Brian shouted, as he held it up.

"First thing I'm going to do is burn all of those photos when this is over." Gumball muttered under his breath.

* * *

6.) Dogs

For Ivan, it was just another boring day in the neighborhood, as the red bear decided to take a quick walk around. As he was minding his own business, Ivan suddenly heard barking and growling from the other side of the chain-link fence, spotting several dozen dogs in the process, much to his amusement.

"You mutts think you're so brave on the other side." the red bear mockingly spoke, as he continued to walk, ignoring the dogs.

But the dogs continued to growl and bark at Ivan, but much louder than usual, irking him in the process.

"Shut up, you mangy mutts!" Ivan yelled at the dogs on the other side.

His demands, however, were ignored and the dogs continued to show their hostility to Ivan. Enraged over this, the red bear proceeded to kick the chain-link fence as hard as he could, hoping to scare the wits out of them. Unfortunately for Ivan, he kicked the fence too hard, causing it to collapse and before he knew it, both him and the dogs looked at each other in silence, the former horrified by what he had done just now.

"Um, I was just kidding back there, that's all. I didn't mean all of that!" the red bear feverishly explained.

The dogs, however, weren't interested in his excuses and continued to angrily stare at their unfortunate victim.

_'I thought so!'_ Ivan thought, before the dogs proceeded to chase after him and onto the street.

* * *

7.) Related

Ever since he moved to Elmore, Brian slowly began to adjust to his new home, despite experiencing some of the most unusual adventures he had ever ended up participating in. Today turned out to be normal for a change, though, which was something that Brian welcomed, as he waited patiently near his locker for his friends to show up.

_'Where are they?'_ the purple fox thought to himself, before spotting Penny and Leslie walking down the hallway, prompting him to walk over to them and gave them a friendly greeting.

"Hey there!" Brian greeted the two. "What's up?"

"We're doing pretty good so far, Brian." Penny replied. "I was just having a quick chat with my cousin."

Brian looked at Penny, perplexed by the answer she gave to him, before looking at Leslie and vice versa, still with the same perplexed look on his face.

_'How does that work?!'_ Brian thought in disbelief, while Leslie and Penny stared at the purple fox with confusion.

* * *

8.) Fire!

It was just a typical day at the Badgero residence, as Chuck was reading peacefully in his bedroom, while his wife Olivia was tending to the gardens in the backyard. But the peaceful atmosphere was soon interrupted by a loud booming noise, prompting the two to get up and investigate the source. Upon their arrival, both Chuck and Olivia were stunned to see the kitchen was engulfed in flames, as their astonished son made their way to them, safe and unharmed.

"Mom! Dad! Thank goodness you're here!" Mike exclaimed. "The stove suddenly exploded for some reason!"

"What were you doing?!" Chuck asked, as he pulled out the fire extinguisher.

"I honestly don't know. I was just getting some snacks from the cupboard when the stove was starting to act erratically." the maroon badger replied.

"And then it burst into flames?!" Olivia asked her son, as Chuck put out the fire.

"Well this is ironic; a fire happens in a fireman's house." the blue badger joked.

"I'm just glad that things didn't get any worse." said Mike, as he sighed in relief.

Suddenly, another booming noise occurred shortly afterwards, as fire began to cover the entire kitchen once again, much to the Badgero's surprise.

"Me and my big mouth." the maroon badger moaned in disbelief, prompting Chuck to call in for help.

* * *

9.) Yoga

Richard, for all his optimism, was rather self-conscious of his weight and had made several attempts to stay fit and active, usually with less than satisfactory results. In addition to this, he also wanted to have some quick reflexes, despite his girth, so he was pleased to learn from his wife that Annie, Brian's mother, operated a new age shop that could be the solution to his problem. After getting the address, the large, pink bunny made his way inside and asked the older, purple fox to teach him some yoga. Thankfully for him, Annie agreed and soon, he found himself on the rooftop, with the radio as their only source of entertainment, as the older, purple fox began her lesson.

"Now you bend like this." Annie instructed.

Richard watched with serious determination, as the older, purple fox successfully bent her back backwards, showing no discomfort at the slightest, before she got back in an upright position, focusing her attention on the eager bunny.

"Alright, I think I got it." said Richard.

The large, pink bunny then made an attempt of his own, as he slowly bent backwards as best as he could. At first, it appeared that he managed to pull it off; unfortunately for Richard, he ended up bending too far, causing him to strain his entire back. It didn't take too long for him to realize that he was stuck in this position.

_'Uh oh.'_ Richard thought, before he spoke as loud as he can. "Um…Annie?"

Annie stood straight up; as she spotted the large, pink bunny and the position he was in.

"Hang on Richard, let me take you back to the chiropractic room." the older, purple fox informed him, as she used a trolley to carry the large, pink bunny back inside. Upon arrival to their destination, all that could be heard from outside was the sounds of a spine cracking into place and Richard's screaming.

* * *

10.) Feeding Time

For Elsie, it was just another day at the greenhouse, as the lizard-cat hybrid beast roamed around the large, luscious area, hoping to find a meal to eat. She didn't know how long it has been since she had a bite, but right now, she was willing to eat anything, no matter what.

Suddenly, Elsie heard what she thought was some sort of sound. It was rather low and faint, but her ears managed to pick up the trace, as the beast dashed with all of her might, speeding off from one area after another, until finally, she arrived at her destination and much to her joy, she saw Annie standing right in front of her, holding a bowl of meat for her to see, as she put it gently on the ground.

"Alright Elsie, dinner is served." the older, purple fox informed her pet, as the hybrid beast happily made her way to the bowl and began chowing down.

**I hope everyone enjoyed the first part! Normally, I would do a preview and tidbits whenever I am done with a chapter, but I'll make an exception for this story. Also, I wanted to thank Sal and my beta reader for their help.**

**Now it's off to focus on the remaining 90 drabbles for The Town of Elmore.**

**Until then, see ya next chapter!**


	2. Part 2

**The Town of Elmore**

_An Amazing World of Gumball Story_

By NeoNimbus

Chapter 2-Part 2

11.) Sketch

The schoolyard proved to be a good spot to do his drawings, as Brian sat on the bench with his sketchbook, taking a pencil out from his pocket, before opening his book up. But almost immediately, the purple fox soon realized that nothing was popping up in his head, much to his dismay.

_'There's got to be something to help me draw.'_ Brian thought, as he looked around at his surroundings for inspiration.

_'Maybe I can draw that butterfly over…nah, too simple. How about those two birds flying over…never mind. Oh, how about secretly drawing Tina…On second thought, too risky.'_

Frustrated by his lack of inspiration, Brian began to scribble down hard on his sketchbook, drawing who knows what. After several minutes had passed, the purple fox stopped what he was drawing and looked at the sketch: a bunch of random doodles that oddly resembled some of his fellow classmates.

"Not half-bad, but it's not half-good either." Brian remarked, before shrugging his shoulders and turning to the next page in his sketchbook as he tried to come up with another batch of good sketches.

* * *

12.) Taxi

It was just a normal day at the Watterson residence, as Nicole was busy washing up the dishes in the kitchen. Just then, Gumball and Darwin showed up, as they approached her with eagerness on their faces.

"Mom, would you mind taking us to the mall? We're going to meet up with Brian and Mike over there."

"Sure Gumball, I don't mind." Nicole happily replied, much to her sons' joy.

After finishing the dishes, the older, blue feline, along with the boys, got into the car and drove off to their destination. But much to their dismay, there was a huge traffic jam blocking their way, preventing them from reaching the mall.

"Oh man, how are we going to make it to the mall now?" Gumball whined.

"There's nothing we can do, honey. We'll just have to wait until traffic dies down." Nicole replied to her son.

Just then, the older, blue feline noticed that Darwin was whispering something to his brother, much to her curiosity. Her curiosity only increased when Gumball suddenly grinned widely, as he turned his attention to her.

"Mom, I think I know a way to get to the mall quicker."

Against her better judgment, Nicole decided to ask her eldest son, wanting to at least hear him out.

"What is it that you have in mind, Gumball?"

Gumball took a deep breath, before answering his mother's question.

"You see…"

**Forty five minutes later…**

The car finally arrived at the mall, but the shortcut that Gumball offered didn't turn out the way Nicole had imagined and the car was a total wreck. It was filled with dangerous twists and turns, dangerous people chasing after them for no good reason and worst of all, there was a cliff near the edge. She was just happy that she and her sons were still alive.

"That wasn't so bad, wasn't it, Mrs. Mom?" asked Darwin, oblivious that their tip ended up frustrating her in the process.

* * *

13.) Fool Me

Brian was minding his own business in the school hallway when Jamie suddenly approached him, much to his curiosity.

"Hey Brian. what's that?"

"What is it?" the purple fox fearfully asked.

Suddenly, the hybrid flicked his nose, causing Brian to rub it, much to his annoyance.

"I can't believe you fell for that old trick!" Jamie mockingly told the fox.

"Very funny, Jamie." Brian sarcastically responded.

"Hey Brian, what's that?"

"What?" Brian asked once more.

As expected of him, Jamie flicked his nose once more, leaving the purple fox quite irritated by this.

"Knock it off already!"

"Relax fur ball, it's just a joke." Jamie calmly said to Brian, before she saw something that left her in shock. "Brian, what the flip is that?!"

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that one again." the purple fox retorted, unaware that a green, one-eyed octopus-like alien had somehow attached itself on to Brian's head.

* * *

14.) Piranhas

After getting a call from Scorch, Brian, along with Mike and the Watterson brothers, ran up to his apartment, as he had something to show them, much to their curiosity. As soon as the four arrived at the fire humanoid's apartment, Scorch opened the front door right away, as if he was expecting them.

"Guys, it's good to see you! Come on, I have to show you something."

Without any further hesitation, the boys followed the fire humanoid right into his bedroom, before leading them through the door, as the four looked at a water tank they didn't recall seeing before.

"Wow! Where did you get that?" Brian finally asked, as he and his friends were still amazed at the sight.

"I just got it recently, Brian. But whatever you do, don't go into the-"

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Gumball suddenly shouted, having somehow switched to a pair of yellow swimming trunks, as he climbed and dived into the water tank, much to Scorch's horror.

"Gumball, get out of there before it's too late-" the fire humanoid was cut off by the blue feline's wailing in horror, as Gumball repeatedly swam back and forth, being chased around by a swarm of piranhas, before jumping out of the water tank as fast as he could. Thankfully for everyone, Gumball escaped serious injury, before he angrily turned his attention to Scorch.

"Why didn't you tell me there were piranhas in that tank?!"

"I was about to until you dived in without realizing the danger!" Scorch scolded the blue feline. "Just be glad the ones that were chasing you were only babies."

The four looked at the fire humanoid, stunned to hear that answer from his mouth, prompting a nervous Darwin to ask Scorch.

"If they're the babies, then where is the mother?"

As if to answer his question, a giant piranha suddenly showed up out of nowhere, causing Brian and the Watterson brothers to hide behind Mike for safety.

"Whoa mama!" the maroon badger uttered breathlessly.

* * *

15.) Dance It Out!

For Gordon, today was his day off, as the grey wolf decided to relax and play some music in the living room. After looking around to make sure that he was all alone, Gordon uploaded the music on his ePod and soon, the grey wolf began to move with the beat, as he crossed his arms and his legs rapidly pumping up and down. Then, he stretched his arms out and raised his head high, while legs continued the same rapid movement. Soon, he began to jump side to side, his arms still stretched out and his head up high, not having a care in the slightest bit. That is, until…

"Dad, what are you doing?"

Gordon, startled by this, turned off his ePod and turned around to see a shocked Brian staring at him, along with Gumball, Darwin and Mike, who couldn't help but snicker in amusement at his dancing moves just now.

_'I'm locking the front door from now on.'_

* * *

16.) Stormy Behavior

It was a beautiful afternoon at Elmore Park, as Brian and Rhonda played a game of basketball just for fun. Without warning, Gumball and Darwin showed up out of nowhere, their faces filled with fear and looked like they were running for their lives, as the two approached them.

"What's wrong?" asked a concerned Brian.

"More importantly, who or what are you running away from?" Rhonda asked the two.

"Guys, you better hide quickly!" Gumball replied. "Masami's gone ballistic after she got a D on her assignment!"

"You do not want to be around her when she gets mad." Darwin warned the two.

Before Brian or Rhonda could ask them for more information, the two suddenly felt a breeze that wasn't there before; then, the breeze quickly picked up pace, intensifying with each passing second and before long, Masami was approaching with a look of anger on her face, as Gumball and Darwin dived towards the nearest bushes. Brian and Rhonda, however, weren't so lucky, as the two were quickly caught in Masami's tornado, before quickly spitting them out, as the enraged cloud left the park, scattering numerous leaves and branches along the way, before the Watterson brothers got out of the bushes to check up on their friends.

"Guys, are you….alright?" Darwin trailed off, as he and Gumball were stunned to see what they were looking at.

Due to getting caught in the eye of the storm, Rhonda suddenly became a yellow fox with red hair, while Brian ended up being a purple mouse. Both we're equally shocked at their new appearance, as Gumball approached a dismayed Brian and was about to say something when the purple mouse suddenly cut him off.

**"NOT…A…WORD!"**

* * *

17.) Sneeze

The school bell rang at Elmore Academy, as everyone left their classrooms and made their way towards their next class. Rhonda was quite in a hurry, as she needed to get her next set of books before the next bell, when she suddenly bumped into Scorch by accident.

"Sorry about that Scorch, I was in a bit of a hurry."

"That's alright, Rhonda. I was also on my way to…"

Scorch trailed off when he felt his nose tingling, much to his dismay. Despite his best attempt to hold if off, the fire humanoid turned around and quickly sneezed, unleashing a torrent of hot water, as it quickly melted the nearest locker, much to Rhonda's amazement.

_'Note to self: take cover whenever Scorch sneezes.'_

* * *

18.) Spider!

Mike hurried to the bakery shop as fast as he could after his mother called him on his cell phone. She didn't say much, but she sounded rather hysterical and he could only hear some sort of scuffle. Whatever it was, he needed to get there…and fast!

_'I hope I'm not too late!'_ the maroon badger thought, as he arrived at his destination.

Just then, however, Ocho immediately burst through the door, with a look of fear and panic on his face, before quickly turning around to see Mike standing behind him.

"Whatever you do, don't go in there! That lady is crazy!"

With that, the spider quickly ran in the opposite direction, as Mike, both curious and confused, entered the baking shop, only to see a complete mess inside, before his mother emerged from beneath the counter with a look of fear on her face.

"Mike, have you seen an 8-bit spider around here?!"

The maroon badger hesitated for a moment, uncertain what to say to her. Eventually, after a moment of pondering, Mike finally had found an answer for his mother.

"I think he got the message, so I highly doubt he'll show up here again."

For her part, Olivia let out a sigh of relief, satisfied to hear this from her son.

* * *

19.) Dining Out

Ever since his first meeting with Scorch, Brian learned a few things about him, one of which is that he liked to dine outside, whether it would be from food trucks or in this case, a sushi joint that somehow managed to stay in business, despite the reputation that Downtown Elmore had. After ordering some sushi rolls, both the purple fox and the fire humanoid happily chowed down on their meals, before Brian decided to talk to his friend.

"I have to admit, this is the best meal I have ever had in this area."

"I'm glad you like it, Brian. The people who worked here are very kind and generous and believe me; they always make their sushi rolls with the finest quality."

"That's very good to hear." It was then that an idea came to the purple fox. "How come you always eat outside?"

"For starters, you may have noticed that I'm made entirely of fire." the fire humanoid explained. "Sure, I can control the heat from my body, but even then, I don't want to risk accidentally burning down a building."

"On the plus side, you always have fresh air breezing through your face." Brian pointed out.

"When you put it that way, I guess that's something I can enjoy." Scorch agreed, before he and the purple fox continued to enjoy their meals.

* * *

20.) Exaggeration

Clayton was minding his own business like every other day, as he hopped down the sidewalk and whistled on a beautiful, sunny day. Walking in the other direction was Mike and Brian talking about who knows what, prompting the clay to hop his way as he noticed the two of them.

"Hello Brian! Hello Mike!" Clayton happily greeted the duo.

"Oh no." Mike said before Brian punched him in the shoulder.

"Let's just play along for the moment." Brian whispered to his friend, before both of them focused their attention to the clay. "So Clayton, how are you today?"

"I'm great guys! You'll never believe what just happened!" Clayton said enthusiastically.

"Oh I can't wait." Mike said sarcastically.

"Alright Clayton, what is it?" asked Brian.

"I was walking across the street..."

"Oh you were jaywalking!" Mike pointed out.

"No, that's not what happened." Clayton insisted, slightly annoyed that he got interrupted.

"Then what did happen?" Brian asked the clay.

"That's simple: I jumped over a semi!" Both Mike and Brian looked at each other, clearly not amused but Clayton really couldn't figure that out. "So, what do you guys think?"

"Good for you!" Mike said in fake happiness. "You just told the most uninspired story I've ever heard!"

Clayton could only frown in response, annoyed to hear the maroon badger's sarcastic response.

"Don't you ever lighten up for a change?"

"No!" Mike shouted. "I hate liars!"

"Seriously Clayton, you need to stop with your tall tales." Brian added.

"Okay, I'll try." Clayton said reluctantly.

"Are you sure?" Brian asked the clay, expressing skepticism on his face.

"…Maybe." Clayton sheepishly responded, as Brian and Mike looked at one another, somewhat unconvinced by the clay's answer.

**Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took a lot longer, but I hope the wait is worth it.**

**That said, I have 80 drabbles to finish up. I want to thank Sal for his help and I'll be seeing ya next chapter!**


End file.
